May the 4th: Munk Wars
by Austin Seville
Summary: A padawan nearing the end of his training comes face to face with the dark side.


DISCLAIMER: Takes place in the same time period as Star Wars: The Old Republic. I do not own Star Wars or AATC.

* * *

Roan Jaeger, a Padawan of age 18, stood outside the chambers of Master Simon Sadach in the Jedi Temple on Tython. The young munkan bore emerald green eyes, blonde and cream-colored fur, and blonde headfur styled in a mullet. Garbed in the black and white robes of a Jedi adventurer, he awaited his master, a Knight by the name of Osten Kenobi.

A munkan like his Padawan, Osten was a unique mix of lightsaber duelist and intelligent force user. His fur was a slightly darker blonde than Roan's, and he styled it in a short, messy 'do. In addition, the 22 year-old had a full, neatly-trimmed beard and gray-blue eyes. His standard outfit consisted of the usual, cream-colored Jedi robes with a brown belt and outer cloak.

Master Sadach, the munkan who trained Osten, was a wise consular known for his amazingly high intelligence. He had chocolate brown fur, which he styled in a spiked-up side part, along with gray-blue eyes that matched those of his student. His robes were black and blue, and he wore large, round spectacles to aid his admittedly poor vision.

After a few minutes inside, Osten returned with Master Sadach on his heels. The two showed expressions of worry and anxiety; the former silently motioning his student to follow them. The trio soon found themselves out on the many pathways of the planet, no words yet spoken between them. Roan, increasingly curious as to what was going on, finally spoke up.

"Where exactly are we going, master?" he asked. Osten ran a hand over his face.

"Master Sadach's brother, who fell to the dark side several months ago, is here looking for a young Jedi to make his apprentice," he explained, "The council has given us the task of dealing with him." Roan gasped, a hand covering his mouth. Master Sadach let out a sigh.

"I just hope we're not already too late."

* * *

It was midday when the three Jedi arrived at a dark, eerie cave far from the safe haven of the temple. Stepping cautiously inside, they followed its narrow passage to a cavernous opening with an elevated shelf of land in the back. On this shelf sat a hut, with light glowing inside. It was almost certainly the hideout of the unwanted Sith guest. As the three Jedi approached, a figure in dark robes stepped out, staring down at them with evil intent.

"Come to kick me out, I see…" Master Sadach identified the munkan immediately, sensing his brother's presence.

"Alvin, be reasonable!" he plead, "These are innocent kids!" This just seemed to anger his brother.

"It's Alvus. _Darth_ Alvus," he corrected, "What your student has brought with him is an innocent kid. My apprentice, however, most certainly is not." Another figure, this one human, emerged from the hut. He, too, was clad in dark robes.

"It is as I feared…" Master Sadach spoke quietly, "A young Jedi has been corrupted." Alvus smirked at his brother's despair, but then turned his attention to Osten.

"Tell me, you meager Knight, does your Padawan even have a lightsaber?" he toyed, "I hope, for his sake, it's been allowed…" A subtle motion signaled his apprentice, who launched off the shelf using the Force. Brandishing a red lightsaber, he aimed his aerial attack at Roan. However, what neither Sith expected was that Roan had already crafted his own blade.

A sharp crash resounded through the cave as the young Sith's blade clashed against Roan's strong, emerald-green saber. With focus shifted to the confrontation out of worry, Osten was not able to block a sudden attack from Alvus. Jumping down, the Sith used the Force to blast him into one of the cave walls. Master Sadach was left to fend off his brother alone.

The elder brother had always been the better swordsman, though his bespectacled, younger sibling had certainly improved. Still, crimson prevailed over cobalt, and Master Sadach joined his student in a pile of rocks and rubble. Turning his attention the dueling students, Alvus let out an evil, victorious laugh. However, just before he could join the battle, he was caught by surprise himself. Osten blasted the Sith straight into the opposite wall of the cave.

"You want my student, you gotta go through me," he growled through gritted teeth. Darth Alvus climbed to his feet, seemingly unhurt. The villain laughed again.

"So be it," he cackled. The two engaged in a furious duel; Alvus' red blade clashing with the orange saber of his furious foe. Much to the Sith's surprise, however, Osten's skill with a blade rivaled his own. Endurance, it seemed, would be the deciding factor in this battle, as Master Sadach had been knocked unconscious. Meanwhile, it seemed Roan had learned well from his master, as he subdued and disarmed the corrupted, Jedi student.

Osten waved off his apprentice; Alvus was too risky an opponent. Their battle raged on, neither swordsman gaining an advantage. The younger duelist eventually made a misstep, though, allowing Alvus to perform what he considered his signature maneuver. Rather than any sort of grin, his face expressed shock as his killing blow was stopped by the tip of a blue lightsaber. Master Sadach backed his brother away from Osten; the battle was over.

"Brother, a skilled duelist you may be, but a strategist you most certainly are not."

* * *

Many moons later, Roan stood with Osten outside a training room in the Jedi temple. Inside lay a test, and if the Padawan passed it, his training would be complete. Master Sadach had designed the exam himself, so it was sure to be a challenge for the young Jedi-in-training. Grasping the teen's shoulder, Osten turned away from the door and paused.

"I'm due for a meeting with the council now," he apologized, "Good luck." Roan nodded.

"Thank you, master." Osten headed towards the council chamber, meanwhile his student entered the examination room. Inside, it was circular and dimly lit, with a shadow cast on one side. Silence reigned for a few moments, and then an eerily familiar voice spoke.

"So, are you ready?" Roan froze at the sight of the former Darth Alvus, who still appeared the same as before. However, as he stepped from the shadow, he was revealed to be wearing brighter, Jedi robes. His bright blue eyes shone with a new resolve, and he quickly revealed his blade to be a less-foreboding yellow.

"As I'll ever be." Roan activated his lightsaber, the two locking eyes. Alvin spoke two, choice words as they began to circle each other.

"Prove it." He used the Force to leap forward at his opponent, but the attack was blocked. The two swordsmen clashed in an intense duel for supremacy. Each were strictly attempting to disarm, though you could hardly tell by the strength of their strikes. Multiple times the two attempted to use the Force to gain the advantage, but each time the other Jedi would make a comeback. Finally, Roan outmaneuvered Alvin and pinned him inches away from death.

"Alright!" Alvin conceded, "You win!" The young Padawan stood down, clipping his lightsaber to a loop on his belt. Putting away his own blade, Alvin led Roan towards the front of the temple, where the council waited to see him. He was greeted by the Grand Master, Satele Shan, the leader of the Jedi High Council. She introduced him to the other masters present, and a brief ceremony led to him being named the newest Knight of the Jedi Order.

"Now, while I would usually do the honors, I think someone else wants to be the first to congratulate you," Satele spoke once all was said and done, "Master Kenobi!" Roan was surprised to see his teacher enter the room, but was still quick to lock him in a hug.

"Congratulations, Roan," Osten spoke. The Knight smiled.

"The same to you, master."


End file.
